pirate fairy tales
by FanGurlz
Summary: picture the pirates of the Caribbean cast as fairy tale characters and what do you get? pirate fairy tales of course! read on as jack, angelica, will, Elizabeth and the rest of the cast take on a different role from the fairy tales we've come to love!
1. Chapter 1

_red riding angelica and the big bad captain_

**Cast: red riding angelica….. Angelica teach.**

**Big bad captain… captain jack sparrow.**

**Auntie …. Elizabeth swann.**

**Reds father… Blackbeard.**

"Father!" cried red riding angelica "must I go to my auntie Elizabeth's!"

"Yes" said her father handing her a basket "she's sick and needs you."

Red huffed but took the basket and skipped down the gang plank of the Queen Anne's revenge.

"And don't stray from the path!" her father called as she skipped in to the town of Port Royal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As red riding angelica walked through the town she came to a small local tavern and decided to stop for a drink. She sat at the bar and asked for rum.

"That'll be two shillings" said the bartender.

"Oh, dear" she said "my father must have forgotten to give me back-up money."

The bartender went to snatch the rum away, when an arm shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"It's on me" growled a voice.

The bartender ran off scared after that.

Red riding angelica looked to her rescuer, he stared back, flashing a gold toothed smile.

She smiled back sweetly "thank you."

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a slum like this?" he asked making his fingers walk up her thigh.

Red riding angelica quickly removed his hand from her leg. "I'm on my way to my auntie Elizabeth's."

"Ah" said the stranger "and where might your auntie live?"

"Not too far from here" she answered "she lives in the mansion on the hill."

"Hmm" said the stranger "well, luv, I must be going, but enjoy your drink."

As the stranger was finally alone outside the tavern, he started to talk to himself about that girl.

"What a beauty she was" he said "she must be mine, but how… I know I'll go to her auntie's mansion and trap her until she agrees to love me. After all, they don't call me the big bad captain for nothing!"

**AN: Will red riding angelica fall for the big bad captain and his evil plot? What will happen to Auntie Elizabeth? Will I ever stop asking these questions? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pirate fairy tales

Chapter 2

It was surprisingly easy for the big bad captain to get into the aunties mansion. The servants where on vacation, he climbed up the front gate; he opened the front door and crept up the stairs to Auntie Elizabeth's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked auntie.

Who do you think? Thought the big bad captain, but he said "red riding angelica, auntie" making his voice high and girly.

"Alright" said auntie Elizabeth "come in"

The big bad captain smirked as he came in the room; he snatched Auntie Elizabeth, gagged and bonded her, and threw her in the closet.

He quickly dressed himself in one of her night gowns, hopped into her bed and awaited his prey.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As red riding angelica came into her auntie's mansion, she noticed her auntie had left her bedroom door open, which she never did.

"Auntie?" said red riding angelica "are you here?"

"Come in, sweetness" said the big bad captain, disguising his voice.

Sweetness? Thought red riding angelica as she came in and sat by the bed.

"My, auntie" she said "what big, brown eyes you have."

"The better to see you with my dear."

"And what big lips you have" she continued.

The big bad captain grinned and raised an eyebrow. "The better to kiss you with…my dear."

And with that the big bad captain pounced, he grabbed red riding angelica and started to kiss her passionately.

"Wow!" said red as her face broke into a smile.

"I always wanted to do that" said the captain.

"How about I introduce you to my father" said red riding angelica.

"Really?" said the big bad captain "usually I have to take a lady out to dinner first… but sure!"

They soon came to the Queen Anne's revenge, as she brought him into captain's quarters, the big bad captains eyes widened.

"Y-y-y your father I-is b-Blackbeard" he stammered, and then he bolted from the ship, running off scared.

"That'll teach you to flirt with me!" red riding angelica called after him.

Then she thought of something… where was her auntie?


End file.
